


The stars choose their lovers

by seraphicbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3.16 musings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I just think too much, M/M, Some Humor, like way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicbane/pseuds/seraphicbane
Summary: Magnus wakes up at the infirmary to the love of his life by his side. That is all he could ask for, isn't it?





	The stars choose their lovers

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is from the very stunning 'the other side' by ruelle (which should have been a malec song) because it just fits here all too well)

The first thing Magnus registers when he slowly blinks his eyes open are the harsh fluorescent lights above him. His head feels incredibly heavy and his limbs have settled deep into the mattress which is an indicator of just how long he has been lying there for, completely unmoving.

Far too exhausted to fully adjust his position, he simply tilts his head slightly to his left side to rest it on his shoulder in search of some comfort. 

At that moment he catches sight of the dull, grey colored hospital gown he is wearing and almost involuntarily lets out a groan. 

“Alexander,” He utters hoarsely, reaching out his hand and extending his stiff fingers one by one without even seeing if Alec is there. He doesn’t need to see him to know that he is. 

Alec lifts his tear-stained face up from his hands so fast that it's dizzying, letting out a soft gasp. “Magnus,” He breathes out and takes his hand without hesitation, panic quickly replacing the relief that momentarily washed over him at the sound of his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you let them put me in grey?” He grumbles weakly, letting out an almost pained sigh. “It completely washes me out.”

Alec gapes at him for a moment until he just shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable,” He lets out a teary laugh and stands up from his chair enough to lean over Magnus and wrap his arms around him.

Magnus smiles weakly, circling his arms around Alec’s back. “Are you saying my concerns are not valid?” He whispers the question into the side of his neck although the hideous excuse for a clothing item is the last thing on his mind now that he's in Alec's arms.

"No," Alec whispers back, burying his face into Magnus' shoulder. "But you're beautiful, no matter what."

Magnus leans back and reaches out to hold Alec's face in both of his hands. The reality of him holding him is so overwhelming that he's stunned into silence for a moment, able to only stare into the eyes of the man that he loves. He can tell from Alec's face exactly how draining this experience has been for him and it absolutely breaks his heart. He runs a thumb over his face, still wet from tears, and tries to smile. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

Alec stops him before he can even really start. “All I care about is that I still have you here."

Magnus' eyes soften and he leans in to press a kiss to Alec's forehead.

"That, and getting that new place we talked about. We are technically homeless,” he adds lightheartedly.

Magnus' eyes widen slightly. “Please tell me you didn’t go house hunting without me,” He says warily.

Alec sniffles, shaking his head with a smile as he draws mindless patterns into Magnus’ palm. “No, I didn't."

Magnus breathes out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the pillow under his head. “I know I’m homeless and can’t exactly afford to be picky, but I’m serious about that walk-in closet.”

“And you wouldn’t trust me to choose a house with one that fits your needs?” Alec asked in stifled amusement, squinting his eyes at him.

Magnus scrunches up his nose slightly, gently shaking his head. “I love you, but no.”

Alec lies down beside him and lets all responsibilities drift from his thoughts for a while. For a while, all he does is mutter all the I love yous into Magnus' hair that he thought he would never get to share with him.


End file.
